The New Guy
by Catlover26
Summary: Maddy had her best friend, high school, but was far from normal, can The New Guy, change who alone Maddy feels about her dangerous secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Shannon called cheerily at the shoulder of her best friend Maddie.

"What?" Maddie said sharply.

"Nothing, I was just saying hello," Shannon said opening her own locker.

"Oh sorry."

"What is going on with you?

"What do you mean?"

"Lately you've been so cranky."

"Oh? Just that time of the month I guess."

"Oh, ok, well, I'll let it slide, this time."

The girls walked down the hall toward class when Shannon brightened,

"Hey, any interest in attending a party?"

"I would love to," Maddie said with smile.

"Great come by my house after school today and I will give you all the details."

After school Maddie sat listening to Shannon prattle on about every detail of the party, until Shannon finally mentioned when the party was,

"Wait? It's this Friday?"

Shannon nodded her head excitedly, Maddie's excitement faded,

"I can't make it this Friday I have a family thing going on."

"Can't you get out of it?"

"No," Maddie said annoyed, "I'm sorry I can't my parents would put me in the dog house literally if I missed it. I wish I could go but I can't."

"Alright, if you can't get out of it it's fine."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, whatever, but you're making this up to me. How about a movie night, next Friday?"

"Ok sounds like a plan."

With that decided Maddie left her friend with a wave over her shoulder and headed home to prepare for her 'family thing,' that would once again keep her from being a normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom," Maddie called as she rushed down from the second floor of her three bedroom house, "Have you seen my shoes I can't seem to find them anywhere, if I don't find them within the next three minutes I am going to be late for school.

"What?" Maddie's mother shouted.

"My shoes, have you seen them?" Maddie asked exasperated.

"You are not going to school today young lady."

"What do you mean I am not going to school today," stated Maddie.

Her mother looked bemused, "It's the full moon tonight and it's far too dangerous for you to be out during the day. Especially, since it's you sixteenth birthday, remember we talked about this?"

Maddie turned her gaze away from her mother of course she remembered 'the talk."

"Oh, darn it I forgot that it was the full moon tonight," Maddie muttered sadly.

Her parents with gleam had explained that as a wolfblood turning sixteen meant that she, Maddie would make a complete transformation, she was no longer a pup, they'd called it 'her coming of age.'

"So I can't go to school today?" Maddie whispered.

"Nope," said her mom cheerily.

"Well, that's just great I have a major test today. So I am going to need a good excuse why I wasn't there for it on Monday when I go back."

"Don't worry, leave that to me."

"Ok, whatever you say." Maddie said stomping her way back up the stairs debating how to spend the hours between now and the full moon.

Later, after Maddie had spent hours bored, wavering between excitement and anxiousness, studying, but not really absorbing the text, ignoring the few texts from her friend checking up on her, the time came for her to get ready for her transformation.

It was as Maddie got ready for the full moon that she heard an unfamiliar howl. She didn't know who it was. She thought that she knew all the wolfbloods within a fifty mile distance from her house. Looking out the window the sun sinking faster than she would like the unfamiliar howl forgotten, she shrugged it off and went down stairs when it was time for the full moon to start.


	3. Chapter 3

My favorite part of the full moon was when we got to run through the woods like the wild wolves inside us. Then I heard the unfamiliar howl again, my parents just heard it for the first time this year and exchanged a knowing smile.

"OK, what is that smile about?" I asked out of curiosity.

"What smile?" They said in unison.

"Oh, come on," I said, "I know when u and dad know something that I don't."

"Don't worry you will know soon enough darling." My mom said moving around the sitting room.

I didn't follow wondering what she meant. When I didn't make to follow my dad turned to me,

"Know what?" I asked.

"It isn't bad. Don't worry something good is going to happen."

We moved forward again, my mind reeling.

My parents had always been upfront from the start, their vagueness, mixed the knowing looks was starting to really annoy me, when the howl sounded again I jumped unaware it had moved closer.

I felt the familiar tug of the bright large silver moon hanging above us, my body trembled with anticipation so much so I shook off the howl and whispered,

"It's starting lets go."

As I opened the door there was a handsome young guy standing on my front porch.

"Mom, dad," I said once I found my voice, "There's someone at the door."

"Ok sweetie can u get it,"

Out of habit more than anything I rolled my eyes and the guy smiled his plump lips pulling over his white teeth,

"I already did."

"Oh you did? Well thank you who is it?" My mom asked her voice pitched higher than normal.

My eyes roamed over the guy standing looking more amused than anything. He was tall, at least taller than me, blonde hair framing his chiseled jaw and whispered, "I don't know I have never seen this guy before."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, good evening, you must be Maddie it's nice to finally meet you."

"Ok, who exactly are you and How do you know my name?" When I haven't any clue as to who you are.

"My name is Rhydian, may I come in please?"

I stood there staring at this boy debating if I should let him when my dad said,

"Maddie let the boy inside."

"Oh, right come in."

I stood back allowing Rhydian to come in the house. I glanced to my parents both seemed tense, but also relieved as if the presence of Rhydian wasn't exactly unwelcome,

"What is going on here?" I demanded when the tension and awkwardness become too much for me to handle.

Mom and dad exchanged a look. A look that said a million things, but nothing I understood. My mom closed her eyes took a deep breath and said,

"Youarebetrothed."

The words were jumbled or maybe I just couldn't process them,

"What?" I whispered tears already forming in my eyes.

"Old wolf pack traditions allow that when a strong Alpha has children, he or she can choose either to let the children fall in love on their own or the alpha we betroth them to a strong pup from the neighboring wolf packs,"

My father spoke as if he'd rehearsed this speech a million times before,

"What?" I demand tears freely falling down my face.

"We, that is your father and I felt it in your best interest to follow old ways. In order to avoid…"

"Are you telling me that I am betrothed, to this—this boy?" I said cutting off my mother hot anger course through my veins.

"Yes," my father said one word simple three letters, but somehow that word felt like a knife cutting deep inside me,

"How could either of you do this to me! You have always said that I could marry whoever I wanted, yet now you are telling me I am betrothed." Without waiting for anyone to speak I stormed to my room slammed my door tears streaming down my face.

I was in my room crying for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to do my parents had betrayed my trust.

I was furious.

As my head spun a word formed in my head, _run,' _it was at that moment I decided to leave. I rose from the bed tears still flowing as I started putting stuff in my backpack. My clothes were tear stained, furiously I wiped at my face as I angrily stuffed unseen items into my pack. I waited until the hushed voiced quieted outside my room and snuck out my window. I hesitated doubting if this was the right thing to do. I decided to sleep in the woods trying to gather my thoughts.

The next morning I woke up to hear my parents howl when they realized I wasn't there. I decided that it was time for me to go. I had just taken a step ready to leave when I heard Rhydian,

"I'll help you find her."

At that I just started to run as fast as I could. Rhydian was the last person I wanted to find me. I was thinking where to go dismissing the idea of going to Shannon's that would be the first place they would look. I was just running until I came upon a stream seeing the rushing water I decide to cross. I'd be harder to track the water masking my scent.


	5. Chapter 5

After I crossed the river I kept on running. Going nowhere and everywhere, I ran until the sun started to set and dark was falling. I decided to stop and try to get some rest.

The next morning, I awoke to a strange unfamiliar scent on the air and could just tell that Rhydian was close by. I started to run, but somehow the scent was now in front of me and not behind, so I changed directions turning back the way I'd come, but it seemed like he was all around me. He showed himself after minutes of me trying to get around him.

"Why did you tell my parents you'd help look for me?" I asked.

He smiled a somewhat sad, but rueful smile, "You mean a lot to your parents and if I'm honest I'd like to get to know you."

"What?" I whispered as I shook my head.

Was this guy serious I thought.

"Your parents asked me to look out for you. Now I have a questioned for you, why did you run away?"

Why?

Why he asked as if the answer wasn't obvious, "Why? I don't know maybe it was because I was cornered, because my parents," I spit the word, "and you…"

"What! Why?" He asked somewhat confused.

Yeah, as if he had the right to be confused,

"My parents have told me from the time I was just a little pup that I could marry who I wished. The next thing I know you're on my door step and my parents tell me I am betrothed to you. I have no clue who you are or anything about you and they expect me to just go along with being betrothed to some guy I don't even know…"

"Ok! Ok, stop rambling…"

"No I am going to keep on rambling because I don't know what else to do," and then I started to cry.

We stood there for a moment just staring. Me with tears running down my face and Rhydian with a blank expression. Until his face changed a soft sad smile gracing his lips. Suddenly he was next to me his arm going around my shoulders.

"Get away from me," I yelled.

He didn't speak or move just pulled into his chest.

I allowed it. Allowed a stranger to comfort me and cried profoundly against his chest his arm tight around my shoulders for what seemed like hours.


	6. Chapter 6

After I finished crying we started to walk back to my house. We were talking about why we were betrothed. I had told him that I didn't know that we were even betrothed. He knew that we were and the reason why. The reason why was because when we were born the packs were having a hard time so to make the packs stronger they betrothed us to unite the packs, but the packs got stronger so they decided to keep the betrothal a secret until it was absolutely necessary. So apparently it's necessary now. As to why my parents hadn't told me, Rhydian had no clue.

After walking for hours we decided to stop for the night. We made a fire with Rhydian's knowledge of fire making. And slept under the stars which I love to do and apparently so does Rhydian. We stayed up late into the night.

At first it was kind of quite. We didn't know how to talk to each other. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore so I asked Rhydian about his family. At first he was a little unresponsive then he started saying the he has a mother and a little brother for the matter of his dad he didn't say.

"I am an only child. It's just me my mum and my dad."

"Well at least you have your dad that's good.

"Yeah I guess so."

"What do you mean I guess so."

"Well my parents never let me live my life the way I want to. And actually I don't blame them. I have almost wolfed out in front of non-Wolfblood's."

"What!? You almost wolfed out."

"Yeah, it's actually been happening a lot lately. It's come to the point where I have to where sun glasses inside to stop people from seeing my eyes change. I don't know what's going on. I am a little pissed at my parents. They kept this from me and I am freaking out like twenty-four seven. Because I can't figure what is happening to me and why it's happening even when it's not the full moon," I paused gathered my thoughts and continued spilling my guts to this stranger,

"It is really freaking me out Rhydian. I need help. I have told my parents they just say that it's has to do with pre transformation jitters. I don't think it is, I am getting so stressed out that my hair falls out I growl at my best friend, even at the teachers you don't want to know how many times I have gotten suspended for that and what's worse is that I don't even know that I growled at all, until they tell me to go to the principal's office or someone says did you just growl at me,"

"Don't worry it's ok we will figure it out together. I will personally see you through this. So let's stop and get some rest and we can talk about it."


	7. Chapter 7

div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2962" dir="ltr"So we stopped for the night and I told him that I am scared because I don't know what is happening to me. He agreed that we didn't know what was happening. He wasn't sure but he thought that he heard something like this when he was learning about wild wolfblood history. He doesn't remember exactly and can't be sure if it is the same thing. He said that we would ask my parents when we got back to the house. We were talking about when we were born the packs were having a hard time. They wanted to have more strength so they betrothed us. Ryhdian's parents told him about the betrothal. My parents however didn't tell me. We were speculating reasons why they didn't tell me. /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2965" dir="ltr"The next morning we woke up at six, we tried to find something to eat. Which turned out to be a total fail. So we decide to head back to my house. We get there in about three hours. My parents came running and gave me a giant bear hug. I didn't return the hug because I'm really pissed off at them. /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2966" dir="ltr"Ryhdian and I asked at the same time "Why didn't you tell me/her?" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2967" dir="ltr"My parents look at me sheepishly. I glare right back at them waiting for them to confess. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2968" dir="ltr"My mother spoke up saying "We didn't tell you because we were afraid of how you would react to it." My father nods agreeing./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr"I start to rant saying, "I have a right to know that I am betrothed. What makes you think I would react differently when he shows up on my door step saying he is here for me."/div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2969" dir="ltr"My father looks at me trying to get me to calm down. I look at him and my eyes go red so he knows that I am not going to calm down any time soon. They both shoot a look at Ryhdian asking him to do something he just shrugs and says "Not to be rude or anything but you brought this on your selves." /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2982" dir="ltr"Finally they both sigh and say, "Our pack tradition is to not tell our child if they are betrothed or not and they are supposed to meet either their betrothed or their destined companion by them selves." /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2985" dir="ltr"I finally am at a loss so I plop down next to Ryhdian who also seems to be at a loss. We look at each other and then at my parents. Finally Ryhdian asks the question we both have. /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2986" dir="ltr""If you don't normally tell your child this why did you set up this meeting then?"/div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr""Well that's the funny part it seems that we can interfere in troubled circumstances like this situation. As you both know our packs are having a hard time so we looked in to our traditions and it says that we can help the betrothed meet each other but we can not go any further than that." Stated Maddies father./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr""Well if you guys knew this was going to happen why did you tell me that I can marry whoever I want?" /div  
div dir="ltr"Right then Maddie breaks down and starts to cry then runs to her room where Ryhdian followers her, after glaring at her parents, and waits out side her door trying to get her to come down./div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2990" dir="ltr"I am really sorry for how late this chapter is I have had a really rough time. This chapter is slightly longer than my others to hopefully make up for not posting before. As to why I didn't post well I was diagnosed with dilated cardiomyopathy and it got in the way of me writing I am making a full recovery and have been out of the hospital for almost three years now. So I hope I still have my old readers and possibly some new ones. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting one within the next week or so if not don't be afraid to blow up my notifications to remind me. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2989" dir="ltr" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1492451419958_2988" dir="ltr" /div 


	8. Chapter 8

Ryhdian tried to come in but I had locked the door. Ryhdian sat outside the door talking to me saying that he wanted me to come out and that we would face my parents together. I told him that I just want to be alone.

He said "You may want to be alone but you don't need to be alone."

"Why are so compassionate all the time?" I asked

At first I thought he wasn't going to answer but then he said, "In my pack we treat each other like family. So the guys in my pack are very compassionate towards the girls because they are all our sisters or aunts or mothers."

We sat in silence finally I said, "Well then the girls in your pack are lucky."

Ryhdian chuckled and said, "Far from it."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well some of the girls in my pack don't like it when we I guess you could say coddle them."

"Oh."

"It's not all bad though."

They continue to talk for some time. Then the conversation became really one sided. He decided that she must have fallen asleep. He quietly got up and went downstairs. Her parents looked at him and he

told them that she had stopped crying and that she had fallen asleep. He tells them that he is going to go for a run and that they should let her come out on her own.

—

Two hours had passed since Maddie had ran up to her room in a fit of tears. Ryhdian had tried to get her to calm down and it worked for the most part. Until she woke up. Maddie woke up thinking that she had had a bad dream. She immediately remembered everything that had happened. She got up stretching out her muscles knowing she would pay for sleeping against her door later. She went into her

bathroom and looked in the mirror. When she saw herself she uttered the words, "What a mess."

Then she hears a voice come from her bedroom window say, "I don't think you're a mess."

She ran out of her bathroom looking at her window to see Ryhdian sitting there. He looked like he had just finished running a marathon. Maddie ran over and opened the window. He had a really broad grin on his face.

There was an uncomfortable silence then finally he spoke up

"Want to go for a run?" He asked

I looked at him with a raised eyebrows then asked, "Are you sure your up for it you look like you just ran a marathon."

He replied with, "I bet I am still faster than you."

"Oh, now is that a challenge?"

"Well I think it is." He replied his smile growing even bigger than before.

He offered his hand to me, and for some unknown reason I took it, without a moments hesitation. This is all so knew to me. I left my house with some guy I barely know and didn't even tell my parents or leave a note.

We ran for what seemed like hours when it had only been thirty minutes. We finally stopped when Ryhdian needed to catch his breath.

He sat down on the ground and I sat down across from him.

He was panting really hard. I could tell that he was really short of breath. I asked him if he was ok.

He replied saying that, "I'm...fine...I just haven't run that fast since...I ran against my little brother."

Maddie was shocked at this at first but it was quickly resolved when he smiled and said, "I guess I am out of practice."

I let out a small giggle. Then quickly cleared my throat to hide it. This is so unlike me. A boy has never made me feel this way. We sat there in a comfortable silence. Eating some berries that we found. He started the conversation by asking, "What are your friends like?"

I hesitated a moment then told him about my best friend Shannon. Then I mentioned my other friend Tom. He almost choked when he heard a guys name. Which got a laugh out of me.

We continued to talk for a while. He was deliberately avoiding the subject of any guy friends.

I got so fed up with it that I glared at him and made him uncomfortable with any subject we talked about.


End file.
